This is their story
by bluedivia
Summary: All of the Titans have kids, and they plan to keep there superhero identities a secret. This is the kids story, and how they too become titans. robstar, bbrae, cybee, and Jessie/Luke
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titians

"Oh this is most wondrous Raven, now you and Beast Boy have a child also!! I shall make a Tamerian dish just for the occasion!" Starfire said.

I groaned, great now I have a child just like Starfire and Bumblebee, and with our mixed powers my daughter could be a big threat to the world. I just hope she doesn't have to hide her emotions like I did when I was a kid.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" the baby girl started to cry.

I rocked my bundle back and fourth, also I got a better look at her, she had pale skin, black hair was already growing, big round emerald eyes, and she had a fang sticking out of her mouth. Yup she was defiantly Beast Boy's daughter and mine as well.

Beast Boy and I had put her down next to the other cribs, where Luke and Samantha were; Luke was Starfire's and Robin's son and Samantha was Bumblebee's and Cyborg's daughter. All considered family. We made a pact, and that was that we would keep the titans a secret, and when our children start to show there powers, then they could join us in a smaller sector of the titans. It was a good plan, but we had to be in different houses, and we had to keep everything a secret, which we are, what they are capable of, and when we fight crime, we need to make up an excuse.

"So Raven, what are we going to name our daughter?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure, but it needs to be normal so that she doesn't suspect anything." I pondered.

We looked at each other for a minute and both said "Jessie."

This is their story, the story of how they got there new powers, and become titans, even though this life is a secret

A/N: This is just the prologue, and I do hope that you like it! The majority of the story will be in Jessie's POV. So please review I would appreciate it. Bd


	2. Powers

I don't own the Teen Titians

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, and then went onto the balcony to look at the ocean, and the sunrise. It's wired because a 12 year old like me would be like sleeping in on a Saturday, but I always wake up extra early, because today my cousins Luke and Sam are coming!! With Auntie Bee and Uncle Vicky (when I was three I tried saying Victor but I called him Vicky instead, dad never lets him live it down), and Aunt Kori and Uncle Rob. Though they always talk in this sound proof room, so I can't even hear what they talk about. When I was five I had gotten cool hearing. Like I can hear things from shouts to whispers for about 10 miles. So when my parents and my aunts and uncles talk like adults, they go into this room where I can't listen in. oh well, also I can smell things from miles away, and I can see the littlest kid by 20 miles. Cool huh? I guess, but there are down sides to it.

First of all the smells, eww, you don't even want to know what Uncle Vicky's farts smell like. Then for the hearing, I either hear to much, and then I cant stand loud noises, like for example, I stole a cookie, and my mom started to yell at me, it sounded like an elephant mixed with a chainsaw, mixed with a bulldozer. So you see ouch, and then sometimes I see too much.

Anyway I ate my cereal with soy milk; I'm a vegan by the way. So uncle Vicky yells at my dad, because he says I'm not getting enough nutrition, but I don't like animal cruelty, part of it is because of my dad, he is an animal's rights activist, and then I don't know I guess I have a connection with animals.

I then changed into a pink dress that my aunt Kori gave me. I hate pink; I am more of a green and blue/violet person myself. But it makes my aunt happy, and she still doesn't know that I don't like pink very much.

My cousins look like there parents, Sam is like wonder woman, she is super strong, and really smart. Luke is too but, he is a black belt. I think that they all are keeping a secret from me, I have a gut feeling, because I can hear them fighting about not showing me something. It is getting really annoying. I mean just because I am the youngest doesn't mean they should keep stuff from me, and I am like the leader of our three way group. They look to me if someone is coming plus I make up the plans, Luke just looks like the leader in front of the adults, because his dad thinks that he is a natural born leader like he is.

"Morning mom," I said.

"Hey, you heard me again?" she asked, I just nodded.

"Dad is getting in the shower in 5 minutes, so I wouldn't try to wake him up yet." I said. Then I covered my mouth, so much for keeping secrets from my parents. You see I think that I can see into the future, or I get extreme déjà vu.

She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I looked down, and murmured, "It is only a feeling mom."

She nodded, and then the water of the shower went off, and we heard dad singing, "When there is trouble you know who to call TEEN TITANS!!"

"GAR SHUT UP!!" screamed my mom

I just giggled then I realized something, I had never heard of the Teen Titans.

"Hey mom, uhh what is the Teen Titans anyway?" I asked.

Then I swear that the room went darker, and my dad came out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Honey, it was just a song of an old cartoon from when I was a kid. It is nothing that you should worry about, okay sweetie?" My dad said.

"But daddy, I watched all of the cartoons with you; and from the ones when you were born, and I've never heard of the Teen Titans; and if you won't tell me, then I might as well Google it (A/N I don't own Google)." I pouted, and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Hey, you can't use something I taught you against me." he said as he covered his eyes.

"Jessie, you know that, this hurts his feelings that you don't believe him." my mom scolded.

"But mom, I had a dream about these five teens, and they had superpowers, and they fought crime. Is that the Teen Titans?" I explained.

"Dreams, weird, but no that is not the Titans." she scolded even more.

"Are you sure, because there was a guy that was like a traffic light, that said, 'Titans GO' and they all went to fight this guy with an orange and black mask. I know, I must be crazy, but it felt like I was watching an old movie or something it was freaky." I said.

My mom grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote down something really quickly, then she covered it so I couldn't see it.

"Just trust us honey, it is nothing, and after I get dressed we can go shopping for lunch today. Veggie pizza to put in the oven?" he told me.

I smiled, "Okay dad."

I went to put the dishes away when I heard a safe door clicked closed. I sighed they must be discussing what I was talking about, great they must think I'm crazy or something. Hmm I wish I had an elephant's ear so I could listen to what they were saying. Then my left ear started to feel heavy, and my head started to tilt. I then touched my ear, and realized that it didn't feel like my own ear, but more rough and heavy. I went to the closest mirror, and I saw that it was an elephant ear. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I was soo scared, that my mom would yell at me for being so loud that I got angry. I mean I did have a good reason, she is sooo serious about everything that I do and say. I heard a Bang, and looked down, and saw that my mom's favorite vase broke.

"Jessie, are you alright?" my mom yelled.

I screamed again, but this time I was scared, and another vase broke.

"Jessie I am coming right now!" my mom screamed.

I screamed. Got to hide someplace where my mom won't find me. I wish I was a mouse to go into a mouse hole. Then the room was getting smaller and smaller, and my screams were turning into squeaks, until I could only see large objects in front of me, and it was freaky. I tried to stand up, but I lost my balance and fell forward. I was still squeaking, and trying to get their attention. I tired waving but it didn't work, and then my mom saw me.

"Gar, it's a mouse change into one, and get it out of here!!" my mom screamed, "Before I destroy it!"

I started to shake my head no, and I tired to say, "Mom don't it's me Jessie!!" but it only came out in squeaks. I started to run in circles, or at least try to. Then there was a green mouse, tired to bite it. Then it scratched me. I got really angry, I wish that I was a cat that could catch that evil green mouse. Then I felt my bones, and muscles rearranging, and let me tell you it was slow, and it hurts!! So I went up to the mouse and started to attack it, but it too turned into a cat.

"Gar, it is another shape shifter, we need to call the others." my mom said.

The cat turned into my dad! I knew that they were keeping secrets from me, he reminds me of that green dude with the pointy ears in my dream. How do I turn back to normal, think, think, think about turning back to yourself a voice in my head said. I pictured myself, and I felt myself growing, and returning back to my normal self, but instead of having a relaxing afternoon with my family I was blasted by a laser. I was getting angry, no one blasts me with a laser! I was soo angry I want to throw the source out the window. This robotic person that reminded me of the one in my dream and uncle Vicky. this had gotten me really angry, I wanted to throw this guy out the window! Then he was wrapped in a green light and was thrown out of the window.

someone grabbed me from behind, and I flipped them, I realized who it was, Luke.

"Luke, oh my, I am sooo sorry." I yelled.

"Jessie that was you who threw uncle Vic?" Luke asked.

"I-I don't know, but I don't feel so good." I said as I dropped to my knees, "What happened?" I started to cry, "What's happening to me?"

my dad gave me a hug, then he motioned the other adults to the "safe" room.

Luke, and Sam both hugged me, and made me sit down, and have a class of water.

-in the safe room, Beast boy's pov-

Wow my daughter can change into animals as well, and she has some of Raven's powers too. That is really good, or it could be really bad.

"So, Jessie has some powers, and she is the last one to get them right?" I asked

"Yea, Luke can fly, and Sam is strong, super smart, and can shrink." Cyborg said happily.

"Friend, what are Jessie's powers exactly?" Starfire asked

"She can see into the future and past, has animal instincts, can change into animals or parts of them, and when she is mad, she has my powers." Raven said in a monotone voice.

We all nodded, "So, I think it is time for them to become Titans." Said Robin.

We all nodded again, my daughter was going to be a Titan.


	3. Voices and a new enemy

I don't own the Teen Titians

Jessie's POV (this_ typing is for outside voices)_

I took a sip of my water, so many voices, and, yet I never get an explanation. And all I get is a good scolding from my mom; even now that is what is happening. 

"You knew all along didn't you? You knew I had powers, and that you guys did too. That we are not related, and my parents have been lying to me since I was born. You played along with it, and now you think that everything will be better." I said, yeah I was in a pissy mood, and wouldn't you too? 

"No, but when we did get our powers last year we did know. Everyone was thinking that you weren't ever going to get powers, but you have." Sam said cheerfully.

I looked at her with furry burning in my eyes. I saw a pot in green energy, and I counted to ten silently, and the glow stopped. 

"_Come in honey dinner is ready." a woman shouted, "Just a minute dear" a man responded._

Voices, so many voices. 

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I was, but my dad said no, I think you had heard that last night." Luke said, and I nodded. 

"_Do you think this is loud enough for her to hear us?" a robot said._

I gave a shocked expression, and put my hand up in front of Luke who was about to say something. I got up to the window, and looked out to see a bunch of robots, and a man with an orange and black mask.

I gasped, "Guys, he was in my dream, I saw him die, and he is looking straight at me."

"Who?" asked Luke and Sam together.

"I don't know, but be quiet he is saying something." I said as I tried to listen in.

"_Hello Jessie, I've been waiting for you. Now listen carefully, because I'm not repeating it. Nod for yes, and shake for no alright?" _I nodded _" The name is Slade, and yes I am a villain. I know about you, and your powers, and I think that together we could do great things. Please join me." he said. _I raised my fist, and lipped never. 

_He laughed, "Well then I guess I got to do this the hard way. This bomb will blow up the bank in 2 minutes hurry hurry, and you might just catch me too." as he set the timer. _

"Curse him!" I screamed.

"Luke you come with me, and Sam try to get the adults, and tell them that a man named Slade has set a bomb at the local bank, and wants to rumble." I ordered.

They nodded. 

"Let's do this!" Luke said.

"TITAN"S GO!!" I screamed. 

I raised my hand up in the air, and shouted "Luke can I have a lift?!"

He grabbed my hand and we were off to our first battle.

-Sam's POV-

Great our first fight, and here I am trying to get the grown ups. I don't really care though, it's just that Raven scares me a little, and when Robin gets mad he is even scarier. And my dad was telling me how much Robin loves this Slade dude.

The door opened, and out came Raven.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Uhh, well you see…uh Jessie heard something, and they left to stop it. I am supposed to tell you guys that umm a guy named Slade…"

"What about SLADE!!" Robin yelled.

He was smacked by his wife, "Let her finish friend" she said.

"Oh so you see, he set a bomb at the local bank, and he wants to fight." I finished 

"Then what are we waiting for! TITANS GO!" yelled Robin

Now we were on our way to the battle via air motorcycle, and cars; when we saw the bank. There on the ground laid Luke. Jessie on the other hand was trying to disassemble the bomb, and fight both Slade and the Robots. 

She saw me and screamed, "Sam, good job, but can you deal with the bomb, I can't keep up this shield any longer!"

I nodded and ran towards the bomb, my dad was also coming too.

-Jessie's POV-

Can't keep this up any longer. 

"Sam, I'm going to lower the shield, and fight them off with the others, but first I need to put Luke in a safe distance." I ordered.

She nodded and her dad who was like half robot went to work on the bomb, and before I could even lower my shield the bomb was deactivated. Sam smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I picked up Luke, and dropped the shield that I created. I then ran for a safe spot, which was at the top of a hill. There was Slade following me, so I ran faster. I tried to make another shield but I was to weak from the last one. He was whispering so only I could hear.

"Come with me now, or I will kill Luke, and everyone you hold dear."

"Never!" I screamed, and then I changed my legs to a roadrunner's, and dashed to the top of the hill.

When I made it to the top of the hill I had put Luke down. My dad was a cheetah and was running towards where I was. That was when I saw it. It was a robot with a gun, and he fired it, and it had hit a cheetah; it must have been my dad. I blinked. Where was that man, did I just see into the future. Nope, there he was on a rock. The gun was pointed at his heart if he kept running. I heard the gun clicked, and he pulled the trigger.

"Dad!! NOOO!!" I screamed, I created a force field just long enough to deflect the first bullet.

Then a black glow absorbed the gun, and cracked it in two. My dad kept on running to me, but then I realized that, that wasn't the person. I turned into a cheetah and started to run to him, when I heard a bang! A gun shot did hit a cheetah, but it wasn't my dad like I thought. I was shot in the leg. I turned my fists into a gorilla's and bashed the robot in two. 

I screamed, "This has to end now!"

"I truly agree, and it will if you join me." he said smiling.

"I said never!!" I screamed, and then the earth around me was covered in a green energy, and I felt it pumping through my veins. I threw my hands up in the air, and my hair started to flow everywhere.

"Fight me you coward!" I hissed. My eyes started to glow a blue-green.

He charged, and I sent a bunch of boulders at him. He dodged them all. 

"See my dear, you do have power, but you can't control it, and it will kill everything, and everyone you have ever loved. But if you join me then I can help you. I will help you control your powers, so you will never hurt the ones you love."

I was getting tiered, where were the adults? Oh there they were, coming to help me.

"Get this through your thick skull I will never ever join you I would rather be dead!" I screamed as I unleashed all of my energy that I had left at him. 

I wasn't thinking straight, but I wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer for everything that he has done. I changed my upper body, and my head to this beast thing, I had only saw it in a dream. My dad had changed into it. I roared at him, which made me lose more energy, but I didn't care. Then I felt a pain in my leg, I changed back, and my power was slowing down, and he dodged it all. 

I was wondering when I would feel the pain from the leg shot, but I think it was because of the blood I was losing. I fell to my knees, I couldn't stop unleashing my power, I can't control it. This power, this curse.

"This isn't over my dear. I will have you, I always get what I want." he laughed, and with that he kicked me in the head, and he went off. There were a couple of beams, and lasers fired in his direction, but they all missed.

"No, I will never join you. This is one thing you will never get." I whispered.

Suddenly time moved slowly, my vision was fading, and all I could remember last seeing, was everyone gathering around, and Robin yelling something, about helping me, and getting his son. That was when I welcomed the darkness, where I could be safe. 


	4. Luke awakens

I don't own the Teen Titians

Luke's POV

Beep…beep…..beep. I started to open my eyes, and I saw myself in a hard hospital bed. Ow my everything, what had happened when I got knocked out? Wait a second! I lunged forward maybe a little to fast. I felt a stern hand on my chest trying to push me down.

"Glad to see you're awake, but you might want to take it slow." Robin said.

"Dad!! Oh great Sam did get you guys! Wait where are we, where is everyone? Did the bomb go off?" I asked

He just smiled and said, "Everything is okay we are in the Titan's Tower's medical bay. Well everyone is in the common room, and well Jessie is uh still asleep." 

I gave him a questioning look, and then he pointed to an occupied hospital bed. There I saw Jessie hooked up to machines, and her leg was in bandages, and her body was strapped down.

"JESSIE!!" I screamed, I jumped out of bed, puked, and then went to her side. 

I shook her, and my dad pulled me back.

"You might not want to do that." he said.

"Why is she strapped down?!" I yelled

"Well, we didn't want her floating away. You see, she was in a healing trance, and she doesn't know how to control the levitating part." he said calmly, "come, we need to get you to the common room to explain some things before she wakes up." 


End file.
